Follow-up of 500 fluoroscopically-examined Massachusetts tuberculosis patients, treated between 1930 and 1954, will be conducted as a result of termination of the contract under which they were being evaluated. Location and determination of vital status will be handled as in the past. Death certificates will be obtained on deceased patients.